The present invention relates to the method of manufacturing semiconductor devices, more particularly, to the method of manufacturing such semiconductor devices in which crystalization of either the amorphous or poly-crystalline thin film is promoted by melting and recrystalizing the thin film by radiating energy beams such as electron beams so that the recrystalized thin film can eventually grow into a monocrystalline configuration.
Recently, research has been intensively conducted for effectively applying monocrystalline thin films comprised of either amorphous or polycrystalline material to the substrate of semiconductors. However, none of the conventional methods can effectively provide enough of an area to allow the growth of monocrystals, and such a problem prevents manufacturers from adequately designing needed electronic circuits.